Just Go With It
by AkuDemyLove
Summary: Roxas decides to leave the organization to find himself. Axel is left all alone, with nobody left to comfort him. Will Love brew between him and Demyx? Demyx&Axel, Marluxia&Vexen, Zexion&Vexen, Vexen&Xigbar, Xemnas&Siax, Zexion&Demyx, Roxas&Axel, Roxas&Zexion all come up at least once. The story is better than the summary, but read the warning.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...A/N: Okay, so this is different. This will swich viewpoints a ton, and lots of pairings will be supported. Chapters will be slow to come, but I can promise now that I never abandon a fanfiction without finishing it first. I am required now to warn you that if you are 18, turn back. This contains yaoi, smut, and lemon. Majorly. In the future, it will probably contain rape, AKA noncon. Okay, so lets get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stupid things I make these people do. :-)

Axel's POV

"Roxas, you're so beautiful." I whispered to him. He really was. "Please, don't do this." I begged him. He looked back at me with sorrow swirling in his blue eyes.

"I can't, Axel. I can't stay. I'm sorry." He whispered back. I let a tear slip out and trail down my face. It was so wrong. I loved my Roxas, why did he have to go away?

"Why, Roxas? Why can't you stay with me? Did I do something wrong? Are you not happy here?" I demanded, standing. He shook his head in dismay and refused to answer, instead standing himself.

"I can't stay. Don't try to stop me, Axel, you'll only make things harder on yourself. You don't understand, I don't belong here. I can't just force myself to stay when I don't know if I'm truly where I need to be." Roxas said.

"What do you mean, you don't know if you belong here? You belong with me, and that's all that matters." I said feverantly. He shook his head firmly, letting a few tears of his own slip out of his eyes.

"I love you, Axel." He said, simpily.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Stay." I said simpily. He looked at me with the saddest expression. "I love you, Roxas. Stay with me, please." I begged.

"I love you, too, Axel. Do me a favor and don't spend the rest of your life hung up over me." Roxas said, and then tried to walk out the door. I grabbed him around his waist, spinning him around and crushing my lips to his. He struggled for a moment before he just went with it, wrapping his arms around my neck. Fearing that this could very possibly be the last time I'd ever kiss him, I gripped his body to mine desprately and our toungues intertwined. When he pulled away, I noticed that his eyes were puffy and tearful. He was sad he had to leave, too.

"Roxas, don't-" I said. He grabbed his bag from behing himself and was through a portal in seconds. I layed on the bed, my limbs going numb. There was nothing right with the world, nothing was as it should be. Roxas was gone. My Roxas had _left_ me. I let the tears run down my face, not caring that my door was opened, not caring that my light was off and it was getting dark. I just wanted to dissappear.

Vexen's POV

I watched with wide eyes as Marluxia drilled his scythe through yet another training dummy. I could see why Xemnas had dubbed him as 'The Graceful Assasin'. I smiled when he came over to me, looking as if he wanted something.

"Hey there, Vexen." Marluxia said seductively, batting his eyelashed flirtaciously. I gulped, noting that I had never been very good at flirting.

"Why hello there Marluxia." I said, my voice cracking with nervousness. He smiled and I flinched.

"You know I think it's cute when your voice cracks like that, right?" He asked, moving his body a little bit closer to mine. My eyes widened and I fought the urge to step back.

"Why no Marluxia, I was not aware of this." I said. He batted his eyelashes and I felt slightly overwealmed.

"Well, why not?" He asked playfully. I gulped.

"Probably because I have not yet developed mind reading technology." I said, starting to become slightly uncomfortable. Again. Marluxia giggled and flipped his pink hair.

"Well, knowing you it won't be long until you have." Marluxia said.

"Well, actually I'm scedueled to reconduct experiments next week. The first trials didn't go so well..." I trailed off.

"Oh, that's brilliant." He gushed. I gulped, looking at his lips, imagining how they would feel on mine. WAIT, WHY was I thinking THAT? I was mature, older, respectable, I didn't have time for a relationship, I didn't need somebody to make me happy-

That train of thought was lost when Marluxia took a final step and closed all the distance inbetween our bodies. His body was warm from training excercises. I was entirely distracted, lost in his eyes.

"Hey, Vexen?" Zexion called, walking out onto the training mat and interrupting Marluxia and myself. Marluxia cleared his throat and stepped away, glaring at Zexion. Zexion smirked.

"Was I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Marluxia said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I would like a word with Vexen if you wouldn't mind." Zexion said, flashing a grin. "I have a theory that could help with cloning, increase the accuracy of the clones." He said.

"Of couse, of course." I said, stepping around Marluxia. Zexion turned wordlessly and led me through the castle. "Goodbye, Marluxia, as the kids say, see you later."

"Later, Vexen." Marluxia said. I followed Zexion off.

Demyx's POV

I skipped to my room, singing softly to myself.

"Hutala hutala, hutala hey, playing my sitar night and day!" I sang. Suddenly, I stopped, noticing that Axel's room door was opened. Axel's room was never opened, so this struck me as strange. I poked my head in.

"Hey, Axel." I said. He was laying facedown on his bed. He raised his head slowly, revealing his tear streaked face.

"Axel, what happened?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"Roxas. He left." He said numbly.

"Like, forever?" I asked, astonished. Axel shook his head up and down. Pity immediately filled me. It was well known that Axel and Roxas were in a relationship.

"Yes Demyx, Like forever." He said with a sigh. A single tear escaped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Axel." I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. He started sobbing into my shoulder. I patted his head comfortingly. "You know we have to tell Xemnas, right?" I asked him. He shook his head in agreement, trying to compose himself.

"Yeah, his duties need to be assigned." Axel said seriously.

"You need to grieve." I said seriously. He nodded his head and his eyes filled with tears again. I sighed and hugged him again. I was hoping with all of my might that Axel wouldn't be too crushed. He was truly in love with Roxas, that much I knew. Wheather or not he'd be able to get over it? I had absolutely no clue.

When Axel was done crying, and I was done comforting him, I went back to my room. I decided I could wait to tell Xemnas until tomorrow.

~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" Xemnas roared, pacing. Axel stood beside me, cold and emotionless. "How can it be?" He demanded. I decided not to answer, because I really didn't want to get hit. He sighed in exasperation. "Until he returns, we'll have to distribute his work evenly amongst us." He said, regaining his composuer.

"He's not coming back." Axel said darkly, and I flinched at the raw emotion in his voice.

"He's darn well coming back sometime." Xemnas grumbled. "Now, out of my office." He commanded, pointing towards the door. Axel and I sulked out, Axel pouting and me skipping. Axel walked by my side until he got to his room, going in and immediately slamming his door. I flinched, hearing the echo, and feeling slightly rejected. I went into my own room, planning on playing my sitar for the rest of the day.

Siax's POV

Xemnas paced the room furiously, trying to calm his rage.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back soon." I assured, looking him dead in the eyes. I was attempting to calm him, but I think he got the wrong impression. He walked over to me with a twisted grin appearing on his face.

"Of course he will, with me having an expert bloodhound such as you." He whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I shuddered, partially from his cold hands and partially from anticipation that was flowing through me.

Xemnas bit my ear lightly, teasing. Of couse, I wasn't about to let him get away with that. With a growl, I bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood. He moaned and ground his pelvis into mine, causing an immediate reation. Just like that, the clothes were off. I reached forward and stroked his back with my nails, causing him to ghasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I smirked.

"Get ready to pay for surprising me like that." He said playfully, turning me around quickly, so that I was facing the desk. I smiled and bent myeslf over. What I was not expecting was for his hands to snake around my waist and grab my errection straight on. He pumped slowly, agonizingly so, causing me to squirm and moan.

"Were you surprised?" He asked sarcastically, turning me back around to face him. Without waiting for an answer, he dropped immediately to his knees and stroked my cock with one hand. I was dripping precum, which he shortly licked off of my erection. He smiled and took me fully into his warm mouth, sucking slightly. I bucked my hips, the pleasure causing a hot, pooling sensation to begin in my stomach.

"Xemnas!" I called, cumming into his open mouth. He drank every last drop, smirking at me.

"My turn." He said darkly. Before I could tell what was happening, he'd spun me around and thrust into me. I grabbed the desk for support and gritted my teeth to stop from screaming. I was still as the waves of pain washed over me. When the pain had dulled some, I began wiggling my hips against Xemnas', begging him to move with a wimper.

Slowly, all too slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. I moaned errotically and he grunted, pulling out and slamming into me again. He slowly began to pick up pace, his wreathing body sweating against mine. Finally, he gave a shove that brushed against my sweet spot. I saw stars and clutched the desk as pleasure went through my body. I yowled, signalling to Xemnas that he'd found my spot. He then began mercillessly slamming into me, assaulting my prostate with his errection. I moaned louder, feeling heat pooling violently in my stomach as he pushed in and pulled out, faster and faster. Finally, with one rough blow to my prostate, I couldn't stand it any longer. I came violently, and he wasn't far behind.

"SIAX!" He called as he released, much to my satisfaction. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He laughed, rising and putting on his clothes. I smiled.

"Probably jerk off alot more." I said sarcastically. He smiled. I stood and picked my clothes up off the floor.

A/N: Okay, so I spent alot of time making this, and I am PLEADING that you review! The next chapter is in the making now and let me tell you, I have some WICKED ideas. :-) MAJOR smut, and some extremely odd pairings and plot twists. Please, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2- Zexion's Scheme

Zexion's POV

"So, what is your idea?" Vexen asked, truly curious. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't really come up with something for the cloning. You just looked incredibly lost." I said. He glared at me. "You didn't even realize he was flirting, did you?" I asked in surprise. I mean really, he's supposed to be the genious here!

"Oh, he was not! Besides," He added, "Even if he was, I would never compramise my professionalism." I narrowed my eyes.

"You like him."

"Don't be so riddiculous!"

"You like him."

"Shut up."

"You're absolutely in love with him."

"I AM NOT!"

"He likes you, too, you know."

"I do- Wait, he does?"

"HA! I knew it." I said with a small grin. God, I love messing with people. Vexen sighed.

"Okay, I suppose I do have a bit of a... What do you call it? Crush, on Marluxia." He admitted.

"So, when are you gonna nail him?" I asked dryly. His eyes widened and shock registered on his face.

"I hadn't, um... Thought about that..."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't think I will end up 'nailing' him..."

"Well, why not? It's not like you're a virgin or anything." I said, exasperated. Vexen looked slightly hurt and ashamed, and he tilted his face towards the ground.

"Well, actually..." Vexen trailed off, "I am." He mumbled. I can honestly say I was shocked. While he was pretty pitiful, it was hard to think of him as a virgin. I mean, I knew he had set aside his personal life for work, but this seemed a little extreme. Even I, being the introvert that I was, had had a short relationship with Demyx. I still loved him, though.

Demyx and I had lasted only two months. I had been absolutely crushed when we broke up. I knew he still loved me, he'd told me himself when he ended it. He was more in love with someone else, and our relationship had made him feel guilty. It was no secret that his significant other, the one he loved, was Axel. Who didn't feel the same way.

A brief idea flashed across my mind. Maybe, just maybe, since it had been awhile since I'd gotten some, I could get something out of Vexen.

"Well, then, what are we going to do about that? You're never going to satisfy Marluxia if you've not had any experience." I said, slightly suggestively.

"Well, how would I get some experience?" He asked me. "I want to be able to please Marluxia."

"Well, you could find a trusted friend, maybe someone who isn't a virgin, to help teach you the ropes." I suggested.

"Or I could drug someone into oblivion." He suggests maniacally. I smiled broadly, an idea forming in my mind. I did have to get back at Xigbar for breaking some test tubes.

"Or you could do both." I suggested.

"Who would be the friend to experiment with?" He asked.

"Well, me, of course." I said. He looked extremely surprised and slightly awkward.

"Very well then. When will we meet for this meeting?" He asked.

"I'll have the hostage and myself ready at eight O'clock tonight. I'll see you then." I said, turning and walking briskly away.

Everything was falling into place...

Axel's POV

I had fallen into a deep sleep. The deepest sleep I'd ever been in. As I was coming out of it, I'd began into the most realistic dream I'd ever had.

Roxas walked in, nude. I mean, absolutely bare.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Axel." He said seductively, "Let me make it up to you..." He said. He jumped onto the bed and knelt over me, stripping me of my boxers. Without a moments hesitation, he engulfed me into his mouth. I Moaned, wiggling and squirming, begging him not to stop, when suddenly-

I shot up in bed, panting and sweating. I cursed under my breath, taking note that the dream had given me a now fully formed errection.

Ever since coming into the organization, I'd had problems with becoming horny. With my power, I couldn't jack myself off. I always ended up catching something on fire. Wheather it be myself, or the nearest object, it was never pleasent.

I had no idea how to fix this problem. Before Roxas had come, I'd had Vexen make me a glove that cut through the friction, but after Roxas'd showed up, there was really no need for it. I threw it out. It took over a week to make one, so I had no clue what I was going to do for now.

Just then, Demyx bursted into my room, looking purposeful.

"Axel, I-" He started, and then abruptly cut off, his eyes glued to my crotch. "ummmm, is this a bad time?" He asked, starting to back away. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow.

"Demyx, you remember that conversation we had when you found the glove the week before Roxas got to the organization?" I asked him, trying to explain. He shook his head yes. "Well, when Roxas got here, I threw away the glove." I said, looking down.

When I looked back up, realization dawned on his face. I hung my head low, a little bit shameful. There was no way I'd be able to come out of my room today, and I was a bit uncomfortable, and I knew the discomfort would only grow as time went on.

"Well, how are you going to deal with it?" He asked, looking me in the eyes, I suspected he was trying not to stare at my crotch.

"I'm going to be miserable and in pain all day, unless somebody would volunteer to jack me off, and I think we both know that's not gonna happen." I said dryly, shoving a pillow onto my face.

"I would." Demyx said quietly. I froze completely.

"You would?" I asked, sitting up. Demyx's eyes met mine and I saw that he was completely serious. I sat up and leaned back, blushing madly.

"Yes." Demyx answered.

"Close the door and lock it." I commanded, just wanting to get this done as soon as possible. Demyx turned and did so, checking afterwords just to make sure the door really was locked. He crawled over to my bed and climbed on, laying besides me for a moment first.

I closed my eyes as Demyx slipped off my boxers. I could almost tayste Demyx's hesitation. He paused for a long moment and I opened my eyes again. Demyx was staring at my body, biting his bottom lip.

"So, are we gonna do this or not?" I asked, wanting to give him a chance to back out. Demyx was my friend, therefor I didn't want him to do anything he'd regret later. He shook his head yes, then layed a hand on my chest and worked it slowly down my body. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to make this any more awkward with unnecessary eye contact. Suddenly, Demyx crossed the last few inches and grabbed my leaking member, massaging it with his thumb.

I grabbed the pillow from beside me, biting down. Hard. I hadn't expected this reaction. I had to keep from moaning. Demyx began stroking lightly, teasingly. I had a hard time not just losing control and moaning out his name.

Wait, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. Roxas was my lover! Demyx was just convienient for now! I thought desprately. Demyx stroked harder this time, pumping slightly faster. Due to my previous thoughts, I lost all control. I moaned out his name loudly, reaching a hand up to thread my fingers through his hair. I involuntarily thrust my hips upwards and Demyx ghasped. I opened my eyes to gaze lustily into his. He looked satisfied, almost pleased with himself.

Seeing his face in such utter bliss, I moaned his name again. Louder. Demyx stroked harder, picking up speed. I was now moaning and wiggling as his hand worked wonders over me. His lips pursed in the cutest way as his eyes met mine. Suddenly, I couldn't reisist. I yanked his hair down and crushed my lips to his. His hand stopped, and I let go of his hair, scared that I had offended him.

On the contrary, Demyx was blushing madly and looking down. When He looked back up and saw that I was waiting, he began pumping me again, dragging it out. I moaned again as he slowly became rougher and faster. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself any longer.

"DEMYX!" I screamed as I came. I saw stars as waves of pleasure washed over me. I was panting when I was done. I threaded my finger through Demyx's hair and kissed him harshly again as thanks. "That was... Amazing." I told him, sighing and resting against his chest for a moment.

Demyx's POV

I'd loved that. I'd loved touching him, hearing his moans, seeing him squirm. Not only that, but it was MY name that had come from those beautiful lips, it was ME he was thinking about when he climaxed. I'd loved that feeling so much. More than the feeling, I loved him.

I'm not going to lie, when he kissed me like that, my heart absolutely melted. I'd been dreaming about him kissing me since I'd joined the organization.

"That was...Amazing." Axel sighed, and then thread his fingers through my hair. I sighed, trying not to moan myself. There was just something so sexy about the way he did that. I couldn't concentrate. Then, he jerked his lips to mine abruptly again. The kiss was all toungue and teeth, rough and radiating pure passion. I closed my eyes as he rested his head on my chest. I loved so many things about this. All I could tell was that I wanted to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3- Marluxia Takes Advice

**Okay guys, it's been awhile since I've updated, so I made this one extra long for ya. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you need your medication dosage checked.**

Zexion's POV

Vexen walked into my room. Well, more like slinked. You could tell that he was nervous yet excited for everything that was about to take place.

"You ready?" I asked, gesturing towards Xigbar, who was tied up and bent over a chair. I'd drugged him with a special kind of drug that rendered him incapable of escape, but his mind and mouth was all there.

"You gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?" He demanded, attempting to move. His body didn't want to respond, though. He looked incredibly frustrated.

"Vexen here," I said, gesturing towards Vexen, "Is going to learn how to do something. Guess who's the test dummy?" I said, walking around Xigbar in a slightly menacing way. I could tell that he was expecting something painful, because he closed his eyes as if to endure something.

"Listen, whatever you're going to do to me, just make it quick, okay?" He said. I decided to take his advice and moved around his back, to where he couldn't see what I was doing. On a whim, I took a pair of socks and shoved them into Xigbar's mouth.

I turned to Vexen. "First, you do this," I illustrated, unzipping my pants. His eyes widened as he assessed my cock. I smirked widely.

"Next, you do this." I said, taking out lube and massaging it onto my member. Vexen's eyes widened and I noted that he had a bulge of his own beginning to form. Xigbar mumbled what sounded like , 'whay goib on bad der?' and it took me a moment to figure out that he was trying to say, 'what's going on back there?' I decided I's show him.

"Well, you're about to find out." I mumbled, reaching around to undo his belt. His eyes widened as I slowly worked the pants down to around his ankles. "Now, Vexen," I said in a very teacher-like voice, "You'll want to prepare Marly when you do this, but Xiggy here's such a whore I figure it doesn't matter anyways." I said. Xigbar muttered something through the sock gag. It sounded like, 'No!Please!', but obviously I wasn't going to listen to him. I lined my member up with his entrance, letting the tention and anxiety build within him. He was mumbling through the sock the whole time, looking frantic.

All of a sudden, I shoved in with all of my might. A shattered scream came through the sock. I stayed in for longer than I should've, hoping to make Xigbar uncomfortable.

"Xiggy, you want me to move?" I teased. He mumbled 'yes' through the sock. I stayed sheathed for a few more seconds before I finally pulled out slowly. Xigbar looked visibly relaxed, so I dug my fingernails into his hips, earning a sharp ghasp. I then slammed back int him with all my might, savoring the feel of his walls gripping my cock. He let out an odd scream-moan and I could see the clench of his jaw. I was having more fun than I probably should have been, seeing as how he was my worst enemy and all.

I let out a long, loud moan as I nailed into him again, picking up speed steadily. His eyes closed tighter and I decided to give him a bit of a break, seeing as how he was being raped and all.

"Vexen, while you're shoving, you'll want to reach around and pump him. Oh, and try to find his prostate. If you do, hit it repeatedly. _Hard._" I instructed, reaching around to pump Xigbar's errection. He let out a long, exasperated moan and my hand was covered in pre-cum. With a few more thrusts and a little luck, I'd found his prostate. He moaned and threw back his head in an incredibly errotic way. I could tell that he was not used to being an uke. I thrusted harder, nailing his prostate and pumping him faster. Xigbar screamed in pleasure as I came inside of him, and he soon came as well. I saw white and moaned loudly, savoring the feeling of release. I pulled out, seeing my cum drip down his thighs.

"Your turn." I said, turning towards Vexen. Vexen gulped and looked warily at Xigbar. "I hope you're up for another round," I said with a smirk. Xigbar sighed as Vexen took my position behind him. He was hesitant at first, but other than that, he was decent. His moans were awkward, but that'd be fixed just as soon as he learned to stop being so tentative.

"Okay, good job." I said after he'd released with a cry. "Be more assertive next time and you'll do fine." I said suavely. "Now, for that other thing we discussed..." I trailed off, looking him dead in the eye. He swallowed nervously and I pointed towards the ground. "Knees, whore." I said. He obeyed without anything more than a disapproving look. I smirked as he became eye level with my now aroused erection.

"Suck." I commanded, threading my fingers through his hair. He tentatively took my cock into his warm mouth and began to suck softly. I threw my head back and moaned. The way he was doing it was so teasing, so light. I gritted my teeth and gasped, "Harder!" He obeyed. I was moaning loudly and I gave an involuntary buck into his mouth. He almost gagged, but managed to keep sucking somehow. I began to feel a strong pooling sensation in the pit of my stomach. "Vexen, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" I managed to get out before I came into his open mouth. He swallowed most of it, but there was a small drop of it trailing down his lip.

"Do you think I'll satisfy Marluxia?" He asked.

I chuckled darkly in response.

Axel's POV

I got up and swayed over to the dresser, picking out some new clothes. As much as I would've loved to stay with Demyx, the only thing distracting me from the hurt of Roxas's absence, I had work to do. I couldn't let the rumors fly already that Demyx and I were a couple, and staying in bed with him all day would certainly instigate that. As much as I'd love to have that relationship with him.

I put on clothes and was ready to walk out the door when Demyx sat up. I ran over and kissed him on the cheek, taking a chance with all of it. Demyx sighed happily and I continued going out the door, glancing over at Demyx just before I left.

"Axel, if you ever have another problem like that, you can count on me." He said. I decided to jump at the opportunity.

"Actually if you could be in here tonight just in case, that'd be good." I said, trying to decipher any emotions on his face. He blushed madly and looked down.

"See you then." I said, and then hurried down the halls. After a quick game of poker, I passed by Zexion's room. That was when I heard something I could not believe.

Vexen's voice was drifting throughout the room. Well, not really his voice. No, it was his moans. They echoed off the walls and escaped. Then I heard Zexion.

"Now, for that other thing we discssed..."he said suavely. My mouth almost hit the floor when Zexion started moaning loudly. Vexen and him obviously had some explaining to do.

This baffled me. I didn't know that Zexion and Vexen had that kind of a relationship. In fact, I could've sworn that Vexen had a HUGE crush on Marluxia, and Zexion wasn't ready to move on from Demyx.

The last thought made me uncomfortable. I knew that Zexion had feelings for Demyx, but I couldn't describe the feeling in me when I thought about him holding Demyx. Was this... Jealousy? Could it be that I was already attached to Demyx?

No, that was stupid. Roxas was my life before he left.. Just because I had liked Demyx for awhile before Roxas came didn't mean I could be over him so quickly... Did it? I mean, I couldn't deny the attraction to Demyx, but... Was it possible for me to be healing already?

Maybe. It hurt to think of Roxas. It hurt so bad I wanted to rip out my hair and go and sleep forever. I couldn't deny the pain. But being with Demyx made it almost bearable.

I guess maybe water did have healing properties. Even with something as self-destructive as fire.

Marluxia's POV

I sat in Larxene's bed, staring up at her cieling. Larxene was doing a crossword puzzle in her computer chair, patiently listening to me. That's what I loved about having her as a friend, her ability to shut up every once in a while, if only for me. Right now, I was complaining to her about the sex- or lack thereof, that I was recieving lately.

" I mean seriously, I'm not even sure there are any willing do-able guys in this place!" I whined to her, sending a puff of air to brush aside my bubblegum colored hair.

"What about that Vexen fellow you were talking about? The lab rat? Didn't you set your sights for him?" Larxene asked, looking up from her crossword. I sighed deeply.

"Well, I tried to get his attention, but he wasn't responding at ALL to my flirting. And then that emo Zexion had something scientific to tell him," I rolled my eyes, because obviously, what science talk could be more important than me? "And dragged him off to the lab to work on new cloning formulas or something like that." I informed her, looking down. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to make you jealous." Larxene purred.

"What?" I asked.

"He's using Zexion, hoping that you'll get fed up of him always paying him more attention, so that then you'll ask him out." Larxene said.

"You really think that?" I asked, sitting up hopefully.

"Definently. Have I ever led you wrong?" Larxene asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, but I'll take the risk." I said, smiling to myself. This was going to be fun.

ent here...


End file.
